This invention relates generally to the transport of motion picture film, and more particularly concerns the provision of means whereby motion picture films of differing dimensions can be interchangeably transported, for projection, by one support disc.
Motion pictures are commonly produced on 16mm, 8mm, or Super-8 film. Different projection equipment is normally employed for each such film, due to disparity of film widths and sprocket hole dimensions. There is a need for simple and improved projection equipment capable of handling at least two and preferably all three such films, to reduce the cost and need for multiple projectors.